Forgotten Importance
by kataiookami
Summary: After Ryoma tells Sakuno how he feels, he just suddenly vanishes. After a few years Sakuno was able to move on, but now some guy who looks like Ryoma appears! Who is this man? Is it really Ryoma! RyoxSaku Rated T for safety R&R! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Past

**Hey!  
**

**I got this plot during CLE class, it was a question posed by our teacher. Hope you like it! :D. Also please read Adventures at the Arcade!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis…

* * *

**

Ryoma and Sakuno were leisurely walking at the park. They have now graduated with Sakuno working and Ryoma taking the tennis world by storm. Earning various Grand Slam titles and winning various tournaments around the world. Because of this he is usually busy, but not today, no, even tennis stars need a break right? Anyways, over the years Sakuno and Ryoma have gotten closer.

A lot closer.

When I mean close I mean best friend close, not the lover kind of close. As much as she wanted it to come true, Sakuno could only dream of the latter…

Or so she thought…

There has always been this hope in her heart that they would be more than just 'friends'. But each passing year this hope has been disappearing slowly…How long will it take until it disappears completely and she would give up?

Only time can tell.

Sakuno looked up at Ryoma and examined him. Over the years Ryoma has gotten taller, a lot taller. She was only until his chest for heaven's sake! His body has also become more toned, shoulders broader. His face also changed. Not for the worse, hell no. It changed for the better making Ryoma to die for among the girls. Sakuno looked at his face for a little longer, of course this wouldn't go unnoticed by the Prince, so he smirked and made eye-contact. Sakuno noticing the eye contact looked away flushed, making Ryoma's smirk wider.

Now it was his turn to examine Sakuno. Over the years, Sakuno has become a lot prettier. She has developed curves that, for men, are to drool over and for women to envy. Her hair was no longer in braids but let down making her look more stunning. Her timid face was still timid looking but you could see more confidence in her eyes then before, maybe because she was hanging out with Ryoma to much? Who knows. He looked away with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno called looking at him with her big auburn orbs.

"Hm?" Ryoma asked not even glancing at her.

"Why did you suddenly call me out hereh?" She asked.

"Hn." Ryoma said plainly. Sakuno tilted her head a bit signifying her confusion until Ryoma sudden stopped. She looked at him and stopped as well. "Nani?"

"Look." Ryoma replied with his gaze looking in front of him. Sakuno looked as well and saw a big, beautiful, blooming cheery blossom tree. "Sugoi." Was all she could muster.

A sudden wind blew and the pink petals were carried over at Ryoma and Sakuno's direction. Ryoma looked at Sakuno and saw her in one of her most stunning moments. Sakuno was standing there with her hair flowing because of the wind and the cheery blossom petals passing by her beautiful face. Ryoma immediately felt heat rush up his cheeks and looked away.

He suddenly remembered his reason for being here with Sakuno. He turned to Sakuno and looked at her intently. Sakuno feeling his gaze over her looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked. Ryoma suddenly pulled her into an embrace and whispered something in her ear that made her cry and hug him back. And they became happy.

But it didn't last long.

Sakuno was waiting in front of the mall, she was waiting for him. After a few minutes she got worried. She called his cell.

No answer.

She decided to go home after a few hours and call his landline.

But it was busy. She became really worried. She decided to search but she found

Nothing.

She called for the assistance of the police.

Still nothing.

The next day, it was all over the news.

Ryoma Echizen, tennis star, vanished.

Sakuno cried every night since that day.

After years, she decided to forget about him. But it was inevitable that she would remember him once in a while.

Especially his words.

Every time something would remind her of Ryoma, his words from that day when they were in the park would echo through her mind, and her heart.

"Sakuno, I love you."

But now, she has completely forgotten about him. But his place still holds in her heart.

Somewhere there, somewhere deep in her heart,

he still has his place.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I make this a one-shot or a story itself?! Please reply!**

**Review!**

**-kataiookami**


	2. Meeting

**Okaaay,**

**Sorry for the late update! It's just ILF week! And if you don't know what it is, be happy. Anyways here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…

* * *

**

"No, no, you have to find a better topic." A stern voice said while dropping the pile of papers he was once holding on the table.

"But sir," An auburn haired girl was about to protest until she was cut-off.

"No buts, you have to give me a good topic, your writing is fine but I need a more interesting topic." The man said looking at her straight in the eye. The girl opened her mouth to protest but closed it in fear that her boss would fire her. She just weakly nodded and turned around out the door. She walked out the building and she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"SAKUNO!" Tomoka screamed from the other line.

"H-Hai?" Sakuno asked shocked.

"How did it go?!" Tomoka asked in a frantic manner.

"H-Huh?"

"You know the proposal for your company's sports magazine!"

"Oh." Sakuno said in a glum voice.

"I take it not well huh?" Tomoka read from the sound of her voice. "Anyways, don't give up k Saku- chan?"

"Hai!" Sakuno said a little more determinedly.

"Anyways, I have to go I need to attend to urgent stuff." Tomoka said.

"Oh, okay, bye." Sakuno said as she waited for Tomoka's bye then hung up. She sighed as she continued to walk on the side walk of Tokyo. She found a nearby bench at the park and decided to take a seat. She looked around and smiled at the sight of little children happily playing and running around. She looked up and met the glare of the sun. She shielded her eyes from it and began to think. '_What topic can I possibly write about?' _She thought for a while but to no avail. She stood up and decided to walk around. She passed by a few tennis courts and watched the players play but to find that they are just beginners. She still continued to watch them play despite of the latter fact. She then had flashbacks run through her mind of a particular green haired prince.

'_No I can't think of him…' _She thought shaking her head. '_He left, a long time ago.' _

She left the tennis courts and passed by the basketball court. She looked at them play and saw 1 player in particular, the player that wore a red jersey that had the number 11 on it. He stood out the most. She watched as they ran back and fourth to the different sides of the court, she moved in closer to take a better look at the _interesting _player. Her eyes widened when she saw the man.

He looked a lot like Ryoma.

The ball rolled up against her feet.

"Oi!" The look-alike Ryoma called out while running to her. '_Even his voice sounds the same.' _She thought

"Hey, miss the ball will you?" He said arriving in front of her. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry…" Sakuno said snapping out of her thoughts. She got the ball and handed it over to Ryoma. She looked straight at him in the eye and he looked at her too.

"R-R-Ryoma?" She managed to ask with the stuttering of course, since she was nervous and all.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

* * *

**Well that's it!**

**For now! I know it looks rushed but please stay with me!  
**

**Hope you like it! I'm so sorry if it's short! I'll make the next chapters longer next time! Tune it guys! Review please it keeps me going as a writer!**

**-kataiookami**

**PS: Please overlook all the grammatical errors for now! **


	3. Friends

**Yo!**

**I am so sorry again!! It's just school. I'm still adjusting to high school life so please bear with me! Anyways, thanks for the great reviews and please don't forget to review this as well! So I introduce to you now, Chapter 3 of Forgotten Importance!

* * *

**

_Previously…_

"_Oh sorry…" Sakuno said snapping out of her thoughts. She got the ball and handed it over to Ryoma. She looked straight at him in the eye and he looked at her too._

"_R-R-Ryoma?" She managed to ask with the stuttering of course, since she was nervous and all._

"_Excuse me? Do I know you?"

* * *

_

**Present...Sakuno's POV**

My eyes went wide at the question posed to me. Is this some kind of joke? I thought. I mean after all his put me through he would just forget me just like that?!

But maybe what if this man isn't Ryoma?

Maybe he is just look-a-like. My emotions were at turmoil. A part of me was happy, a part was sad, and a part was angry. All of these emotions I had hid deep in my heart, somewhere forgotten, were starting to stir. No, I said to myself again and again. I cannot let those emotions come out. I've went through many pains to forget them and I won't let that go to waste.

But, no matter how many times, I tell myself this, the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Oi," He said probably noticing my tears. "What's---"

"I'm s-sorry; I must have gotten the w-wrong person." I cut him off with my voice cracking a little. Then just like that, my feet moved on its' own, it ran. I didn't even bother trying to stop it. I wanted it anyway. I wiped my tears as I ran further away.

"Hey!" I heard his loud voice call out, as I ran even faster.

* * *

**After a while…**

After I thought was a forever of running, I sat on a bench at the park. I looked up at the blue sky; I closed my eyes and started to become immersed in my thoughts. After a few moments I noticed a something dark hovering over me despite my closed eyes.

"You," The same voice of the lookalike man I saw and ran from earlier. I opened my eyes in shock as I stood up and took a step back.

"What do you want?" I asked him in a stern voice, to show that I'm not afraid. How did he get to me that fast anyway? Or did I just day dream too long and not notice him pass by?

"Um, nothing really…" He replied scratching the back of his head, not looking me in the eye. "Actually, I wanted to say thanks for giving me the ball earlier…"

"Um okay, sure." I replied back confused. This can't be Ryoma. The personalities are too different I reasoned. He's not the type to run after someone especially a girl just to say thank you.

"Um, I also meant to say…" He started. I wondered what it was this time. "I wanted to say sorry!"

What?

"I'm sorry! To make you cry and run like that! I think I did something bad without knowing." He bowed in apology. Definitely not Ryoma like.

"No um it wasn't your fault!" I said waving my two hands in front of me.

"Oh I know! To show my apology, let me buy you a drink, it is really hot being out here and all." He said as he started to jog to the vending machine. "Wait for me here!"

"Hey! Wait!" I said trying to stop him but he was running to fast and couldn't hear me. I sighed and sat back on the bench to think. This couldn't be Ryoma, I mean the personalities are too different. They are both complete opposites. It may have just been a coincidence that they look alike.

Yeah, maybe it is just coincidence.

After a few minutes he was running back with two cans dripping wet in the heat. He sat beside me and handed me the other can. I inspected the can and saw it was Grape Ponta. Another coincidence I reasoned. I noticed that he opened the can and drank it straight. I opened my can as well and drank it slowly, savoring the sweet taste and the cool feeling in my mouth.

"I noticed that you were watching our game pretty intensely." He said.

"Um, yeah I was." I admitted and started drinking again.

"Could it be that you're a magazine writer? For sports maybe?" He speculated. Rather accurately I must say. I chocked on the soda.

"H-How, did you know?" I asked shocked. Was he spying on me or something?

"People like that usually come to watch my games." He said proudly. Well, he's like Ryoma in that category, prideful. I rolled my eyes at him. He seemed to notice and giggled.

"So what magazine are you for?" He asked.

"Sports Magazine Weekly" I replied straight to the point.

"What a creative name." He said sarcastically. I nodded by head. I agree with him on that one. I asked them to change them name to a better one but they said that it would lessen their number of readers. What a joke.

"So do you watching me mean that I'll be featured in your magazine?" He asked looking at me in the eye this time.

"Maybe." I said straight again. I watched his expression changed from a hopeful one to a rather disappointed one. I thought about it for a while and maybe I will consider featuring him. I mean he is interesting enough to be featured.

"I thought a lot of writers already write about you?" I asked.

"Yeah they do and because of that lots of girls are after me." He said smirking with his pride showing. "But, one more wouldn't hurt right?"

"I guess." I said softly but enough for him to hear. "Does that mean you want more girls to run after you?"

"No, I just want my career to boost." He said rather honestly. "Wait, so you mean you're actually putting me in your magazine?!" He said with a hopeful look again.

"Fine I will." I said giving in. His expression changed to one of happiness, he smiled this genuine smile that would make any girl faint. I felt heat rise up to my face upon seeing this. He took hold of both of my hands a said thank you several times. This made me blush even more.

We decided that I would interview him the day after tomorrow. He said he needed time to prepare for the questions. Can it really take him one whole day? Oh well, as long as I get an interesting article I suppose.

* * *

**Okay,**

**Well this was a weird chapter. I hope you like it! Oh yeah I know you know that the man can be Ryoma and he is super OOC to be him but you never know if it is Ryoma or not! Anyways the green button down there is tempting you to press it! GIVE IN TO THE TEMPTATION!!! Sorry for Grammatical Errors and stuff. Stay tuned for the next chapter guys~ Send me any suggestions for this story if you have any~ No Flamming!~**

**-kataiookami**


End file.
